With the continual increase in the speed of optical communication systems, polarization multiplexing (PolMux) systems utilizing coherent detection schemes based on digital signal processing (DSP) have been subject of much research and development. As compared with conventional systems, PolMux coherent systems utilize digital signal processing (DSP) techniques and devices to provide a number of receiver functions including—for example—chromatic dispersion (CD) compensation, polarization-mode dispersion (PMD) compensation, polarization de-multiplexing (PolDeMux), frequency offset recovery and phase noise mitigation. These functions—while essential in contemporary systems—still suffer from the absence of an efficient DSP methods.